


Windowsill

by Shinhia



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dance, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Dancer!Jude, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, M/M, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Romance, Smut, original characters are mine and mine only, window romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinhia/pseuds/Shinhia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...There's this guy. He lives in my building. I don't think he knows I exist but I'm totally aware he exits. He doesn't know the hours I spend looking at him work on his motorcycle sitting on my windowsill. I would like to know him. I would like to be able to do anything else than quickly look away, too afraid of betraying myself, every time I meet him in the entrance of our building or in the elevator. I don't even think he noticed me those few times. He's everything I'm not. Pale, blond and hot. And most of all, he exudes confidence like it's the name of his aftershave.</p><p>I'll admit I might have a bit of a crush on him, which is crazy when I actually know next to nothing about him...</p><p>
  <b>Or</b>
</p><p>
  <i>The AU in which Jude's a professional dancer auditioning to be one of the first male dancers for the Devil Boys and have the biggest surprise when he sees one of the basketball player watching the dancer audition is no one else but the blond guy he's been falling in love with by watching him work on his motorcycle through his window sitting on his windowsill.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Windowsill

**Author's Note:**

> **I said it was coming when I first posted my fanart on tumblr for it. And I like to keep my promises so here's the prologue to my second Zude fic. I hope you will enjoy it, guys. I just couldn't not write it as the idea of this mixed AU has been haunting me for two weeks now. Let me know what you thought of it in a comment please. xoxo. Sin.  
> **   
>  **PS: The artwork was made by me, please do not still it and credit yourself for it or the fic.**

_**[(Art work by me - TheShiWolf)](http://theshiwolf.tumblr.com/) ** _

* * *

 

 

 

There's this guy. He lives in my building.  I don't  think he knows I exist but I'm totally  aware he does . He doesn't know the hours I spend looking at him work on his motorcycle sitting on my windowsill. I would like to know him. I would like to be able to do anything else than quickly look away, too afraid of  betraying myself, every time I meet  him in the entrance of our building or in the elevator. I don't even think he noticed me those few times. He's everything I'm not. Pale, blond and hot. And most of all , he e xu des confidence like it's the name of his aftershave.

I'll admit I might have a bit of a crush on him, which is crazy when I  actually know next to nothing about him besides the essential:

 

  * _**One:**_ He drives a Harley. And damn but he looks good on it.
  * _**Two:**_ He apparently loves to spend hours working on his bike on Sundays.
  * _**Three:**_ He's one of the hottest  guy I've ever seen. I mean I didn't met guys that beautiful before when I was still living in Arizona with my mom.
  * _**Four:**_ He smells divine and has an incredible set of abs. Man, and that V line that disappears into those torn out faded blue jeans he likes to wear when he's working on his bike.
  * _**Five:**_ I know h is last name is Davis and that his first starts with a G. I also know there's something deep in his eyes, something that tells me he's seen more than most people do about life.
  * _**Six:**_ Is it bad I feel so attracted to him? I mean my skin tingles when he's in the elevator with me, for god sake.



 

 

In fewer words, I think you've underst oo d by now I'm crushing hard for a stranger that lives in my building and owns a motorcycle. Oh , and that I can't  help but watch him work on the said bike sitting on my windowsill every Sunday because apparently I have nothing else to do with my life. I have no friends here in L.A. The only thing I have is a deadbeat father, who's more like a sperm donor honestly and  who owns the basketball team the Los Angeles Devils. I think I should add that I'm a professional dancer and I moved to Los Angeles because this year the Devils have decided to go big and  add a group of male dancers to their already famous group of female dancers, the Devil girls. I must be crazy trying out for them, but I didn't found an y other way to get closer to Oscar Kinkade and announce him he has a son, and that's me.

Don't judge me, I never said leaving  Arizona behind and my mother was my finest idea, but I guess if you don't try getting out of your comfort zone life won't be the one to knock at your door  for you . It'll only pass you by and you'll  be left with only your regrets to keep you company.

 

I just never thought trying for the Devil boys would be such a roller coaster of surprises and emotions.


	2. Auditions (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Here's chapter one, everyone. I hope you'll like it. I have a feeling this AU is gonna be a LOT of fun to write. Enjoy your reading and see you all soon, for more of my writings.**   
>    
>    
>  **  
> _Before I totally forgot, this story takes place after season two. Both seasons already happened, Olivia being killed, Oscar arrested and now back in the Arena, and Zero having problems because of the prostitutes drama. Which is why he moved in Jude's building. Also, important canon divergence, Zero arrived in LA in season one in this story, at the same time Ahsha tried out for the Devil Girls. Oh and Pete and Sloane are engaged. And Oscar have no clue he has a son from his first mariage. I think that's probably everything important you need to know, if you have any questions let me know in the comment section._  
>  **   
> 

Today started in the worst way possible. First, my phone died during the night so the alarm I'd set before falling asleep didn't go off to wake me up at seven like I'd planned. Thank god, it's the engine of the garbage truck in the street that startled me awake at seven thirty. Needless to say I raced like hell to get ready. I don't think I had ever managed to shower, eat breakfast, brush my teeth, get dressed and pack my duffel with all the remaining of my dancing gear that fast in the past. Thank god for my far-sighted side, I'd packed most of my things last night. My dancing sneakers, a towel or two more and water being the remainder of the stuff I needed to pack before going to the audition.

Of course with a bad morning start, one thing never comes alone and the bus I had to take to get to the dance studio they were auditioning us in, was late as well. I swear to god I hate this kind of rushed mornings.

 

I ran to the next bus stop and caught another line just when the driver was about to close the doors. It added ten minutes to my travel but at least I would arrive where I needed to.

I have to say, in this roller coaster of bad luck, I wasn't the only one running late to the auditions. One of the jury members was late too and arrived a few minutes later than me which allowed me to catch my breath and prepare myself for the long day of dancing I had ahead of me. Today's audition was divided into three parts:

 

First part, from nine to ten thirty we would be taught a choreography.

Second part, from eleven to twelve thirty we would have to dance the choreography they taught us and add our own style to it. I'll admit I was a little scared of that part, most of the guys here clearly had a very strict ballet background behind them and it showed in the way they moved whilst dancing. My classic dance class was pretty basic, Camp Verde isn't a very big town, the dance school I went to was in my neighborhood and the classes were given by an old lady who used to be a dancer on Broadway in her young years. I loved her classes so much as a kid. When she passed away, with her went my Saturday dance class.

My mom didn't have a lot of time to give me back then, being a single mom and having to care for the both of us. But she made it possible for me to go to another dancing school next town to Camp Verde. There I was introduced to tap dance, rock, jazz, modern and Latino dances and so many more. What I truly made my signature was a mix of Michael Jackson's moves, some old school hip hop from the nineties and some break dance moves. I have a facility to twist my giant body in ways that always scared my mom. She was always telling me how I would hurt myself one day. Thankfully, I never did to this days and I hope it'll stay that way for a very long time.

 

The third part of today's audition will be this afternoon. That's when they'll start the selection and send people back home if they didn't make it. I hope to at least make it to the arena's audition day which is the third day of auditions.

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Oh finally, we were waiting for you, Pete.” Sloane Hayes, the director of the Los Angeles Devil Girls said when her fiancé came running into the studio.

“Sorry, sorry. I was stuck on the road here. I'm sorry if I made you all wait.” Pete Davenport said, excusing himself. Sitting down he sighed loudly, taking out his pen and notebook. He still didn't get why they, _again_ , made him member of the jury. He really knew nothing about dancing, no matter if his future wife and daughter were both dancers.

 

“Okay, boys. I'm Sloane Hayes, director of the Devil Girls. This year as you must know, the Devils have decided to add male dancers to our team. The places are free for the taking but you'll have to prove to me not only that you want it with all your guts but also that you have more talent than any other dancer in this room, me included.”

Walking slowly back and forth in front of the three hundred guys present that day, Sloane stopped not far from Jude. He was listening intently to everything that was being said and his eyes were scanning the room, taking notes of everything that would or could be important or decisive for his audition. Not only did he want this with all he had and more. But he also knew he had talent, not just technique like most dancers had, he just had to show Sloane Hayes it was what made him different from everyone else in this room. He also couldn't be one of the guys sent home today, he needed to make his way up to the arena. It was the only way he would finally be able to meet Oscar Kinkade, his biological father.

 

“We've already told you how today is gonna roll. My daughter, Ahsha member of the Devil girls, will teach you the choreography you'll have to memorize for part two of today's audition. This afternoon we will start choosing the hundred of you we'll want to see again tomorrow. Ahsha.”

“Thanks, mom.” Ahsha Hayes said smiling then turned back towards the dancers, she remembered all too clearly the first time she'd audition for the Devil girls in this very same studio. It felt like centuries ago and yet it was only two years ago it'd happened.

“Okay, guys. I'm gonna show you the choreography with the help of my friends here and both Devil girls as well, Kyle Hart and Raquel Saldana.” She said presenting her friends quickly, both women dressed in their dancing gear and ready to teach the guys of their section the moves they needed to memorize.

“Kyle will be teaching you guys on the left side of the room. I'll be teaching the middle one and Raquel the right side. Does anyone have a question? If not then let's start.”

* * *

* * *

 

 

“I like this guy. Number 209. He's different than the rest. What's his name?” One of the jury members told Sloane when they were reaching the end of part two of the morning. Checking her iPad, Sloane quickly went through the dancers list and found number two hundred and nine. She read the name out loud.

“Jude Kinkade. He's from Camp Verde, Arizona. He's twenty three.”

“Kinkade? Like Oscar Kinkade?” The same man asked, surprised.

“I have no idea.” Sloane replied. Intrigued by this Jude.

“Well, let's keep an eye on him, I would like to see what he's capable of once at the Arena.”

“Is your interest in his dancing skill, Marcus or in his last name and his possible relation to Oscar Kinkade?” Pete asked the man. He knew him quite well, like most of the board members. And knew the man enough to doubt he wanted to see number 209 make it to the arena only because of his dancing skills.

“Why Pete, of course it's his talent that is of interest to me. But you gotta admit, what if he is indeed related to Oscar... What will the old man's reaction be in front of Jude Kinkade.”

“For now Jude still has to make it through the afternoon.” Pete said, turning a bored look over at the group of dancers.

“I agree with you Pete.” Sloane said looking over at Jude. “But I can already tell Ahsha, Kyle and Raquel have noticed how talented he is. I, somehow, have no doubts he'll make it to the arena.”

* * *

* * *

 

 

 _Do the dance. Repeat. Do the dance. Repeat._ By twelve thirty I was starving and so thirsty I could drink the sea. So far, even if it was tiring, I was keeping a very good pace and was happy with myself. I'd seen guys either abandoned or hurt themselves throughout the entire morning and I kind of felt bad for them. I hoped, crossed fingers it wouldn't happen to me as well. I hope my bad luck from waking up wouldn't plague my audition.

The Devil Girls in charge of us were very talented and extremely professional, I felt it was a bit strange when I stopped to think about it. Those three women, Sloane Hayes, Pete Davenport and the people in the jury probably worked with my father on a daily basis and yet they totally had no clue his son and only child was in front of them auditioning to be part of something that was clearly bigger than me. I wondered though, as the day unfolded, was it a good or a bad thing I wasn't as scared as I'd been last night when the thought occurred to me that anyone here could realize my secret and guess I didn't just share the same name as the majority owner of the Los Angeles Devils?

* * *

 

“Alright boys, get in place cause the selection is about to start. Remember, give us your best. The places are rare to be in this new team.” Sloane Hayes announced to us, when everybody was back from lunch. Listening to her I felt a knot form in my stomach, I needed to win this audition. Here and at the arena too. There was no way I was gonna drive back to Camp Verde after coming this far.

It's with that renewed ambition and flame I danced until my feet hurt beyond painful. All around me I could see guys being approached and sent back home and our number decrease with every passing minute. I couldn't believe it when at precisely five o'clock Sloane applauded us and stopped the music. Was it really over already?

 

“Congratulations, boys. You made it through today's audition and we will see you again tomorrow morning for part two of selections. Only twenty of you will then be selected for the final round of auditions at the Arena in front of our jury, some of the players and of course the entire Devil Girls team.”

I had to swallow to that, no one ever warned us we would have the Devil Girls, the players plus the jury for the finals at the Arena. If all those people were gonna be there in two days then it meant my father would certainly be assisting at the last auditions as well. This was all so overwhelming. And yet I suddenly couldn't wait for it to be Wednesday and finally face the man whose blood ran through my veins.

 

“Excuse me. Jude, right?” I suddenly heard someone call, tearing me from my thoughts as I was packing the last of my stuff in my duffel. Almost ready to leave like the other dancers were doing in small groups.

 

“Yes. That's my name.” I answered turning around to face whoever it was that'd said my name. Facing them, I noticed it was one of the members from the jury. Weird, was it that they decided I wasn't gonna audition again if this man was here to talk to me.

“Let me introduce myself. Marcus Douglas. I'm part of the board executives owning the Devils.”

“Is this the moment you tell me you guys changed your mind and I just can go home and not come back tomorrow?” I asked, conscious I was probably extremely rude but I couldn't care less. If he was here to eliminate me then he might as well say it. I was tired and starving, my entire body now was in pain and the only thing I wanted was to go home.

“Oh no, Jude, no. It's not that at all, I'm sorry.” He said, chuckling a little at my expense. Now I was the one feeling offended. What was so funny? “You do get to come back tomorrow with the other contestants. I'm just here out of curiosity.”

“Curiosity? About what?” I asked confused.

“I couldn't help notice your last name this morning. Kinkade. It's not common. I was wondering...are you related to Oscar Kinkade, the majority owner of the Devils?”

 

Oh so that was what had him curious about me. Well, I could have come clean and reveal who I was but my pride and the raging desire to win these auditions kept me from doing it:

 

“I'm sorry, Mister Douglas, but I'm here to win these auditions and be part of the Devil Boys. As a professional dancer this is a huge opportunity. My name has nothing to do with dancing so I'd like to keep that way. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm exhausted and starving. I would like to go home and rest for tomorrow's audition.”

“Fair enough.” He said, smirking slightly. “I'll get my answer soon, I guess. My... _curiosity_ can wait until then.”

“Great. See you tomorrow then.”

 

He nodded. I didn't wait for him to add anything else and left as quickly as my hurting feet allowed me to. I was drenched in sweat and yearned to be home already. Thank god, my bus arrived a minute or two after I made it to the bus stop. It being my usual line, I barely noticed it was already stopping down a few buildings away from mine.

Getting down I made it to the entrance of my building and gesture awkwardly to the clerk. I was too tired to chat with him tonight. I was turning towards the elevator when I saw its doors starting to close then open as suddenly someone put their hand between them. I quickly ran to the elevator and was speechless when I saw who it was had just held the elevator for me. Feeling dumb I heard myself mumble:

 

“Hm...thanks.”

 

I got a little smile from him and felt my inside melt like snow under the sun. God, he was even more beautiful standing this close. The closest I was ever to him were the rare times we found ourselves in this elevator and I used to stay put in a corner far from him, too scared he would read through me and understand the extent of my crush on him.

 

“You're welcome,” he answered softly. His eyes detailing me with great attention. “Long day today? Are you a dancer?”

 

_Wait._

_What was happening?_

_Was he really starting a conversation with me?_

 

“Auditions. Stressful and long, yes.” I heard myself say, surprised I sounded confident in front him. "How do you know I'm a dancer?”

“Written on your number sign.” He replied simply, pointing at my muscle tee. I'd totally forgotten to take it off after the audition, my conversation with Marcus having troubled me quite a bit.

“My number sign... Oh!” I exclaimed, probably sounding like an idiot. “I guess it is, yes.” I said mumbling and blushing slightly, as I looked down at the sign still on my chest.

Of all the chances I could finally speak with him, it had to be today when I was exhausted as hell, starving, probably stinking and looking awful drenched in sweat. Oh and yes, sounding like an idiot because I was unable to make my brain work like it was supposed to. _G_ _reat first impression, Jude._

“So...” He started saying again, smiling gently. And man, did he really have to? I mean, I didn't need to know he's even more beautiful when he smiles. How was I supposed to not crush over this guys, now? “Did you make it?”

“Did I made what?” I asked, conscious I was now starting to sound really dumb.

“Your audition? Did you make it?” He clarified, still smiling gently.

“Oh the audition... Yes, I did. But there's two more rounds. Tomorrow and the day after that,” I explained, starting to feel more at ease talking to him and not as stupid as I felt seconds before. I thought it wouldn't do me wrong if I apologized for my lack of intelligence tonight.

“I'm sorry if I seemed dumb, but to tell you the truth today was one of those days when nothing goes like you've planned, you know. And I'm starving and exhausted and is it okay for me to complain because my body hurts like hell.”

He chuckled at that, looking like what I said and the tone I used were the funniest or something. Needless to tell you now I was really screwed. Not only was I crushing hard but I found he was easy to talk to and kind. Yep, I was definitely screwed and with my luck he was probably straight as hell.

“You're funny. I've seen you a few times in the building but never thought you were that easy going, you know. And I get being too exhausted and famished to think clearly.”

 

_What? He'd noticed me before?_

 

Suddenly the elevator came to a stop and the doors started to open, I watched him get down to his floor and turn backwards before the doors closed behind him:

 

“Well, have a good night, Jude. It was a pleasure talking with you.”

 

Then the doors were closed and I was unable to say anything back, not even goodnight. And...wait a minute...

 

 _Did he just called me_ _Jude_ _?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  **   
>  _Will Jude make it to the Arena? And how does G. Davis knows his name??? Find out next time in Windowsill chapter two._   
> 


	3. Auditions (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey everyone, how are you all? Sadly, guys, I come bearing good and bad news.**   
>  **First the good news, here's chapter two and part of chapter three is written.**   
>  **Now the bad news is I badly hurt my right hand and wrist, causing me tendinitis (fyi this HURTS LIKE A BITCH), and because of that I'm unable to do much. Let alone write. Writing one handed and with your non-dominant hand is snails slow and a pain in my big butt. The doctor I saw today in the ER told me no nothing with your hand for TWO WEEKS! Imagine my head when I heard that. What am i gonna do for two weeks when im forbidden to use my hand? And OMG, that means no writing too T_T.... Story of my life, it sucks big time. Well, at least the doctor was a real cutie, I did pondered about asking him out (lol silly me. But he was really cute in that geeky way i like so much).**   
>  **I hope you guys will understand I can't work on my fics and prompts right now, even though I itch to, (just writing all this is painful AF), but I have to do what he told me or this will turn into a chronic pain and I'm not looking for that.**   
>  **I'm shutting up now and leaving you guys to read the chap in peace; Love ya'll. xoxo.**

You know when you're so exhausted you end up spending most of your night tossing and turning in your bed, thoughts blasting in your head and feeling angrier as the seconds tick by. That's exactly what happened to me last night.

 

After tall, blond and hot left me in the elevator, I made it to my apartment in a blur. I mean, we'd never spoken with each other before, only shared an elevator three times and I really was sure he didn't even remember me from those poor and isolated times. And yet, here I was asking myself over and over how the heck G. Davis knew my name. Was it that he'd noticed me more than when I was in the building entrance or elevator with him? If so, then did it mean he'd noticed me looking at him for hours every Sunday since I'd moved into this building?

I had so many questions. So many doubts, now. And I also couldn't wait to be stuck in the elevator again with him to ( _by chance_ ) be able to talk with him again. Because not only was I attracted to him physically speaking but I also was attracted to getting to know more of him, his personality. Those short minutes talking with him had taught me a few things about him and now I wanted to learn more. So much more.

 

I know from those small minutes with him that he's kind, smart, curious and a bit chivalrous. I mean it's not often guys would hold an elevator for you, unless you're a woman. It surely had never happened to me before last night. The other thing I'd concluded was he probably knew a little about sports and/or auditions as he'd had no doubt guessing about my number sign and probably what it meant by how I was still clad in my sweaty dancing clothes.

What was it he did in life? What was it about him that I found so attractive and was unable to resist? I felt pulled to him and yet I was almost certain he was one hundred percent straight and just someone very kind which would explain why he'd held the elevator and started a conversation with me afterwards.

_Ugh…_ I should probably not look too much into our little chat as it probably meant nothing at all. I wasn't in LA to burn myself with love, me crushing over him was already ridiculous and hopeless enough to not make things worse.

 

It's only after coming to that conclusion that I was finally able to fall asleep only to wake up hours later still in the same position I'd fallen asleep into, which never happened with me. Thankfully, even though I had a minimum amount of sleep I still woke up well rested and feeling like I could take on the world today. Meaning I was very confident about today's selections.

I didn't take as much time to get ready today as I did yesterday and I was right on time to catch my bus and amongst some of the first contestants at the dance studio.

* * *

 

 

 

I was doing some warm ups and relaxing my body for whatever they'd come up with to eliminate us with today, when I felt someone settle down next to me with a heavy sigh:

 

“Maaan...I really thought I wouldn't make it on time. Seriously, of all days, my car had to break down _this_ morning. I swear to god I'm cursed with that damn thing.”

 

Okay, this one was friendly, I thought. I would've never been able to speak so freely to the first stranger. Maybe it's because of that easy outgoing trait of character I liked this guy right away.

 

“At least you have a car, man.” I told him in a soft tone, not particularly looking for anyone else to hear our conversation. Not that I mind, but I liked to keep to myself during auditions because it wasn't pretty having to compete against someone you kinda liked.

“I'm sorry. You were probably getting into peak conditions and here I am bugging you with my shitty car's problems. Not cool. Sorry man.”

I smiled at that, he really seemed like a cool guy, and kinda cute in a geeky way.

“It's okay, don't worry.” I told him, shaking my head. “It's still early and there's not even half of us here yet. The jury himself isn't here yet.”

“I'm Cameron, by the way.” He said, extending his hand towards me for me to shake. So I did, presenting myself as well,

“Jude.” He smiled at me again, eyes shining with curiosity. I didn't know why but I felt he and I could get along.

“Are you from LA?” He asked me while changing shoes like I had done a minute before. Shaking my head with a small smile I answered his question,

“No, Arizona boy here. I'm from Camp Verde.”

“Wow. You've come a long way for these auditions.” He exclaimed looking at me with a mix of surprise and awe.

“I guess when you really want something...” I mumbled, suddenly feeling a bit out of place. It was common for dancers and artists to come to big cities like LA or New York, what wasn't common was for them to move across the country for some basketball team dance auditions. I didn't know Cameron enough to feel I could tell him both of my reasons for trying out for the Devil Boys.

“You're right. I've been in LA for five years now, danced from auditions to auditions, I even joined a crew at some point but it wasn't really for me. I was starting to think I should just give up, pack and go back home when I saw the ad for the Devil Boys. I thought to myself why not try it out. I didn't even think I would made it through round one of selections.”

“I'm happy for you that you did.” I told him honestly. He seemed like a really decent guy and I couldn't begin to imagine what it was like to go through hundreds of auditions with your hopes up only to have them crushed over and over again. “Where did you live before coming to LA then?”

“Denver. I was sick of the snow and wanted to become a famous modern jazz dancer. I guess I managed to at least leave the snow behind me.”

“Let's cross fingers,” I told him suddenly, my desire to win renewed by his contagious smile and optimism. It came out through every pores of his body in wave’s way too big to be ignored. “Let's do our best to make it to the arena tomorrow and both be part of the team. Now is the time we succeed in achieving our goals.”

“I like you and your determination. Let's cross fingers and spit to that.” He hooked his pinky through mine and shook it quickly sealing our pact that way.

I smiled happily as the thoughts occurred to me that whatever could happened today I might have found a friend in Cameron.

 

The selections went by faster than expected. Or at least it seemed to me they did.

Today they had us perform yesterday's choreography and then dance in free style. I got to admit it was the most fun for me, I could really let my body take control and just express itself and feel the music. A few glances at Cameron not far from me had told me he was having just as much fun as I and we couldn't help smile at each other and even giggle a bit when the others were losing themselves silly during free style hour. We were standing next to each other when they announced who they were keeping. I felt Cameron grab my arms tightly when names kept on coming but neither of ours were, that was until Sloane Hayes exclaimed:

 

“And finally, the two remaining contestants for tomorrow's tryouts are, numbers 209 and 150. Have a good afternoon gentlemen, rest well and come back tomorrow ready for the final round. You'll have to face your fellow Devil Girls.”

“Well, that'll be fun,” Cameron muttered next to me making me smirk.

“Why Cam, afraid to face women?”

“What? Of course not. I just meant it'll be fun seeing all these guys go all macho dancers in front of half-naked women. I don't stand a chance if they're gonna judge us based on that.”

“You and me both, man.”

He produced a strange noise to that, something between a shriek and a giggle. Then he exclaimed, hitting my arm in the process:

 

“I KNEW IT! We play for the same team. Well, I mean, if you're gay that is, you could totally be bi or anything else in the now recognized thirteen sexual orientations out there. Except being straight, obviously.”

“Obviously.” I mocked, amused by his behavior. When I told you he looked like a geek, turns out he really is one apparently. I didn't even know there's that many known sexual orientations. It was already difficult enough coming to terms with mine knowing I could only be one of three. “I'm a hundred percent gay, Cameron. Not bi or whatever else there is that I don't know about to define yourself.”

“Give me your number." He then exclaimed, hitting my arm again. "I feel we're gonna become great friends you and I. Hey, do you feel like going for lunch with me now that we're free for the rest of the day.”

“I'd like that.” I told him, slipping my feet into my black leather Converse after I'd put on my blue jeans.

“Great. Let's go then.”

* * *

 

* * *

 

After stopping for a Spanish restaurant, Cameron's choice, I went home feeling light and happy which was a stark contrast to how heavy and painful my body felt. I chatted a little while with Patrick, the clerk, then went up to my apartment and crashed soundly after a long relaxing shower. I woke up the next morning in a blur, ignorant of how I'd slept and when I'd changed clothes for the night.

I didn't see G. Davis yesterday. I think I'm gonna start calling him G, G. Davis seems impersonal and nothing about how he makes me feel is impersonal. Since the elevator I really wanted to see him again and talk more with him. I wanted to know him, to maybe -even though it was totally crazy- find a friend in him. I was sure he was straight and the battle I was leading against myself to not fall even further for him was raging loudly. Why is it that I always fell or crushed on the wrong guys? The ones too straight or complicated to be with me. My love life sucked as much now as it always had.

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

I was more stressed than I'd ever been before in my life for today's selections. The Arena freaked me out like none of the last two days had. The building in itself freaked me out, the people in it and of course the auditions with all those said people to witness it and judge us freaked me out. I know the Devil Boys was something new and meant to be epic. A good way to add more diversity and impact to the already formed Devils dance team. Apparently from what I'd gathered on the Devils Girls they seemed to be pretty famous which was a bit frightening (as well as exciting) to be dancing against them today.

 

I was way too stressed to be late today and arrived at the Arena with almost forty five minutes ahead of me. I guess it would allow me to clear my head, breathe and prepare myself for this. Today was the day I would end up winning. I'd thought about it a lot yesterday and during the night, the Devils Boys would need a captain to choreograph their dances and so on, I was so gonna fight for that spot with everything I had. I needed leverage here, I needed to be important enough if I wanted Oscar Kinkade to notice me. Also, as a professional dancer this place meant so much. No way I was going home tonight not being part of the team and not named as its captain.

 

I had no clue where to enter the Arena, it was so impressive I had to stop a minute to catch my breath as my eyes took in this huge building. I was still standing facing the entrance door when I heard someone call my name. A voice I recognized without having to turn around.

 

“You're here early. Good morning, Jude.”

 

I wasn't surprised to see Marcus Douglas there when I turned around. He had on that enigmatic smile he had the first time he talked to me two days ago. I still couldn't figure that man out. What was his deal? Was he just interested in me because of my last name? I mean, it wasn't every day you saw jury members get involved, even by just talking, with contestants. Actually, I'm pretty sure it's against some impartiality law or something.

 

“Good morning, Mister Douglas.” I told him returning his smile, more because my body decided to do it then because I truly wanted to. I still had in mind this man only could be an obstacle to me getting a place in this Arena. In this team.

“The last round of selections doesn’t start for forty minutes. What brings you here so early?” He asked me and I wasn't about to tell him the real reasons. That I was in fact almost shitting rocks because I was beyond stressed by then. I'm pretty sure meeting my father for the first time had a great part in that.

“Too much adrenaline, I figured I'd come early and get familiar with the Arena, its vibe and all that.”

He seemed to take what I told him for a good enough answer as he said then:

 

“Well, in this case,” he gestured to the front door and I followed him when he started walking, “Shall we?”

 

The way he talked, looked at things and people (me included), all his behavior made me wonder. Who really was Marcus Douglas? Also, those glances, was he gay or something? It may surprise you but apart from them being a major basketball team in the NBA, Oscar Kinkade being their owner and them having a dance team, the Devil Girls, I knew next to nothing about the Devils. Don't question me about the players, I only really know the three star players for them these past years have been Derek Roman, Terrence Wall and some transferred guy named Zero. Weird, who would name their kid Zero or was it just a fictitious name? If I was to have those guys in front of me I wouldn't be able to guess who was who as I never was interested in basketball enough to google the team and know their faces. I stumbled on the Devil Boys auditions because I'm always looking for dance auditions that might interest me. It's not really my first time auditioning, maybe not for something this big it's true, but I did audition a lot when I was back in Arizona.

 

“I have to go meet with some people before joining the auditions.” Marcus suddenly told me when we were in the entrance hall, taking me out of my thoughts in the process. “Go straight and turn left and you'll find the court where selections will take place, there should be no one else but you at this hour. See you later Jude and good luck.”

“Thanks, I guess.” I said. He nodded one last time in my direction then disappeared. Still lost in thoughts I made my way to the court and like Marcus said there was no one there. Perfect, I might as well take advantage of this to dance a bit while no one was there to scrutinize my every moves. I needed to have my body and head in the same space to be ready for this long day of selections.

 

Leaving my duffel on one of the chairs court-side, I took off my hoodie and beenie. I like to dance with nothing to hinder my movements, which is why I took my shoes and socks off, I always loved dancing bare feet and with the bare minimum of clothing. Meaning, the muscle tee and sweatpants I was currently wearing. Taking my iTouch from my hoodie I quickly searched for the arm holder I always carried around with me and tied it to my biceps, then put on the earphones, I had chosen to go with something slow and deep to start warming up my body. Beyoncé's Hello was a good choice for that. Not being one of the best ballet dancers in the last twenty contestants, I thought rehearsing those positions and steps would be a good idea.

When I was done with a few ballet moves, I switched to another kind of music and let my body dance freely, not trying to follow a certain pattern or technique. I ended up mixing modern and hip hop moves to the sound of Hurts. Rolling Stone and Wings were both my favorite on their last album. So filled with emotions and so deep. I was always inspired to dance when I listened to them.

 

I don't know for how long I've been dancing, lost in my world and the music, when after a complete turn I was face to face with someone I would have never imagine seeing here. Stunned, I mumbled as I took the earphones from my ears:

 

“Oh god…you?” 


	4. The Devil Boys meet Violet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No, no, you're not dreaming, I'm back and so is Windowsill. I'm fully healed and here's what I came up with for this new chapter which I'll admit gave me a lot of troubles, but I finally got around to finishing it. I hope ya'll enjoy it, guys. Have a good read. xoxo. Sin.**

_**"Oh god...you?"** _

 

I couldn't believe my eyes. Was this real? Was I having a vision? Did I overwork myself with so much dancing that I'd fainted at some point? Somebody seriously needed to pinch me because this couldn't be real.

 

“Hey Jude.” His voice. Those eyes. That small smile.

No I wasn't dreaming, this was real. He was as real as I was and I was totally freaking out. Internally though. Keeping my cool in front of him was something I really needed to work on every time he was in my personal space.

 

“What a surprise to see you here. I would have never guess that number sign was for these rounds of auditions. Devil Boy, huh...” He was there speaking in that same tone he'd used in the elevator and I was back to my dumb mode, unable to think clearly or say anything back. Why was it he had that much power on me?

“I..huh...” Great. First lesson of being totally obvious. Just do it like me. Success guaranteed.

“You okay, Jude?” He asked me, smirking gently and I suddenly wanted to smack that smirk away from his face. Was he really having fun of me? And how the hell...

 

“How the hell do you know my name?” I exclaimed bluntly, cutting short to whatever teasing he was doing. That thought had been like an obsession since the elevator. How did he know what my name was? We'd never spoken before, just passed by each other a few times and I made sure to be as invisible as I could every time. I mean, don't think it was childish of me but what was the point when the guy is probably straight as an arrow.

“You were getting your mail once and dropped one of your envelopes. It's me who gave it to the clerk for you. Your name was written on it.”

“You did that?” I exclaimed slightly, surprised. Did it mean he'd noticed me for a longer time than I thought?

“You're not easy to not notice you know. Even though it seemed like you did your best to.”

“I...huh...” And there I was again stuttering like a school boy. In my defense he was more than distracting dressed in his jersey, his arms almost glowing under the court's lights. I wanted to touch them and see if they were as hard as they seemed to be.

 

“Hey Jude.” I heard someone call loudly in a happy tone. Cameron's contagious happiness made me smile as soon as I heard my name. No matter if my eyes were locked with G's beautiful icy blue ones. God, he was so beautiful. So attractive I felt constantly pulled to him. Him just standing there and watching me so closely made my skin shiver and the hair on my arms stand up.

At this point I had to admit to myself it was pointless to try and fight it so hard. I was already too far gone. I'd never felt what it was I was feeling for anyone else. Not only was I attracted to him but it was as if he kept me on guard. I was always on my toes near him and I couldn't figure out if it was a good or a bad thing.

“I guess I'll see you later for selections.” He said lowly with one last small smile. Then he disappeared before Cameron could reach us.

 

Cameron still had time to see who I was talking to and asked me directly:

 

“Do you already know Zero?”

“Zero?” I asked in a blur, eyes still looking in the direction G had disappeared.

“Yes. Zero. He was transferred from Ohio two years ago. We won two championships thanks to him.”

“Wow you seem to know a lot about this team.”

“Of course I do. Don't you?”

“Huh... To be honest, basketball really isn't my thing.”

“Then how come you know Zero?”

“He lives in my building, but this stays between you and me, Cam, alright!”

“I promise I'll keep the secret.”

“Thanks, man.”

**“** You're welcome.” Cameron answered, smiling gently at me. Even though I still hadn't fully come back from the big surprise of seeing G -or should I call him Zero?- here. I'll admit seeing Cameron's smiling face and big brown eyes was a relief. It made my stress lessen slightly somehow.

“How long have you been here already? Selections still haven't started and you're already a sight for sore eyes sweaty like this.”

“Cameron!” I exclaimed, gobsmacked. Was it that my new friend found me attractive? Was I supposed to think it was weird? Also, was it okay for friends to be attracted to each other? I never really had friends before, Cameron was gonna be the first, so I didn't really know the rules to friendship. And I wasn't blind, even if the geeky/hipster look wasn't really my thing, I was smart enough to recognize Cameron was kinda hot. I mean by kinda that he could have been smoking hot if his big brown eyes, long lashes -which I'm sure women probably envy him- and his wavy light brown hair hadn't made him look cuter than hot in a way.

“What, I'm not blind and very very gay. I'm not afraid to admit and say it out loud when I find a man to be hot. And you my friend are smoking. I mean those grey eyes, those soft lips and that tall, muscly and yet softly curved body. Too bad we're becoming friends, you're so my type.”

I didn't know what to tell him and stood looking at him with my mouth slightly open. Never before had a guy come onto me and tell me that they had found me to their taste like this before. I barely even dated before coming to LA, I kissed a couple of times. Even tried it with a girl once but never anything serious with a guy. I wouldn't make it a public knowledge but if I was to be asked then I would admit to still being a virgin.

 

“You're not spooked are you?” Cameron suddenly asked, looking worried. That's when I registered I probably had been silent long enough for him to start to worry about hurting my feelings.

“What? Spooked? No, I'm just...surprised. It's the first time a guy has told me something like this.”

“The first time? Do gay guys have shit in their eyes in Arizona?” He asked looking horrified.

“No, I don't know. I don't think so. Maybe it's just me, I never been the kind of person to go out or meet people easily.”

“Even still that's bullshit. You're hot like fire. The kind of hot you want in your bed and present to your parents hot. Now, as I see this makes you feel uncomfortable...”

He was right talking about me like that made me want to curl inside myself.

“Seriously, how long have you been here?”

“Huh, I-uh...” I checked my iTouch and noticed it was almost time for the selections to start and people to arrive. But we still had ten minutes ahead of us to talk, chill and warm ourselves up. “I arrived here almost thirty five minutes ago.”

“What? Why did you come so early?” He asked loudly.

“Because I was too stressed to stay home and wallow in it. I've never been so stressed out in my entire life.”

“Okay, I'm not dumb, I know you're not in LA just because of these auditions. You have another reason and I think it's somehow related to the Devils. What is it? You can trust me, I promise, Jude. Just spill.”

 

The question I asked myself was could I really trust him with this? It was my secret only to tell and reveal. Could I risk letting someone else know? Marcus Douglas already knew and it was enough if you'll ask me. But at the same time Cameron was my friend, or more like becoming one. It was normal to share these kind of things with your friends, no. That made up my mind and I sighed loudly before gesturing towards the chairs court-side.

 

“Maybe it's better if we sit. The secret I'm gonna tell you is a bomb and no one but us can know about it.”

“Hey,” he softly said, touching my arm gently, “I promise you can trust me, Jude.”

 

I sighed heavily and figured maybe I should give this a try, this awakening friendship between us. Also, having someone I could confide into. I was all alone in LA, had no real friends here or back in Arizona, if I actually gave it the chances it needed then I could make a true friend of Cameron. I didn't know why but I felt it deep in my bones, which is why we sat down and I told him almost everything of my reasons to be in this city.

 

“My name is Jude Kinkade.”

“Kinkade as in Oscar Kinkade?” He asked his brain making links I wasn't aware of but I could totally guess.

“Yes. Oscar Kinkade is my biological father. I was born of his first marriage, eight months after he and my mother separated. She decided I should use his last name and not mine, legally they were still married when I was born so she chose that name, she didn't want me to grow up not knowing who my father was. She always answered my questions and was honest with me when I asked about him. But even if I was curious I didn't dig deeper about who he was, what his basketball team was, or about why he'd chosen it over his wife. When I was about six I think mom received the divorce papers. She signed them, freeing herself from Oscar Kinkade. She didn't inform him about me, she always knew he never wanted kids and wouldn't care less about me if he knew I existed. When I heard about the auditions I knew it was a sign or something, I knew I had to come and finally meet him. I don't know what I want out of us meeting as well as I don't know what his reaction will be but I couldn't let this opportunity slip in through my fingers.”

“Now I understand where most of your determination to be in the team comes from.”

“It's not only that, I'm a dancer to the core, it's my life. This team would be life changing and a dream come true I have to give it my all to be in the team and win captain.”

“You want captain?” He asked surprised. I couldn't blame him after all we'd only just met.

“There's no way I'm going home tonight not being a Devil Boy and not captain. I came here to win, no matter what or who I have to beat for it to happen.”

“Okay,” he answered nodding his head and I thought to myself _“What? That's just it, he's not gonna argue with me?”_

“I can see you're a born leader Jude and you being captain would be awesome. It would also give you more importance and leverage in this Arena, Oscar wouldn't have any other choice than to notice you and acknowledge you. Let's make it our mission you get captain today.”

“Let's make it our mission, you're my wing man in this new team.”

 

We shook hands, then Cameron threw a look at his phone and said:

 

“We still have a few minutes ahead of us, what do you say we rehearse Monday's choreography.”

“Let me put on my trainers first.”

When I was ready we trained until the jury members, Sloane Hayes and Pete Davenport came into the room. We were trying some steps association and moves when they surprised us.

 

“Boys, you're both here early and already working I see. It's a quality I like in my dancers but who let you in the court-room?” Sloane asked us with a look on her face that was difficult to interpret.

“I did, Sloane. Jude arrived a bit before me so I let him in as he wanted to rehearse and get to know the room.”

“So, it was you Marcus.” She said, smirking a bit. I felt I should take the fall for Cameron if she was in fact annoyed of our presence here so early, maybe she wanted to prep the room or meet with the jury before us dancers could come into the room, I don't know, but whatever it may be I was not gonna let Cameron get in trouble.

“He did, and I must have let the door open which is why people could come into the room that easily. Cameron and I took advantage of being alone to warm up and rehearse before everyone else arrived. If this is a problem then it's entirely my fault not his.”

“It's okay, Jude, don't worry. It's not a problem at all. It's just rare to see contestants arrive so early. But you both showed professionalism by taking advantage of that time in rehearsing. It won't go unnoticed.” Sloane said gently.

I still didn't know if I liked the woman or not but I felt relieved we weren't in trouble. Cameron met my eyes and I could read the same thoughts in his chestnut eyes.

 

The conversation was cut short then when the other contestants started filling the room as well as the Devil Girls and the players. Pete judging in the jury probably was why the players were here to watch the selections unfold. I heard myself stop breathing when I saw G enter the room and join the other players court side. God, I never found basketball interesting but hell he made me wanna learn more about the sport just because he looked sexy as hell in his jersey. Man, those arms and those eyes. Wait, were they looking at me every now and then? It was bad, I needed to focus and him being here wasn't helping.

I startled out of my skin when I felt something rub the side of my mouth, tearing my eyes from G/Zero, I met Cameron's amused gaze:

 

“You had a bit of drool there.” He said deadpan, like it was completely normal. I felt myself blush understanding what he meant by that,

“What, I-huh...”

“Keep your excuses, Darling, you'll only sound more obvious, you're totally crushing on blond and handsome over there.”

“Am I that transparent?” I asked a bit freaked out.

“Not really, I'm just pretty smart and know that look you're giving him.”

“What look?”

“The one that says, you're totally my type and I'm totally crushing on you if only you're weren't that straight. Trust me when I say we've all been there, Darling.”

I was about to answer him when my eyes were suddenly attracted to the round and short middle aged man that came into the room. Cameron must have followed my gaze cause I felt his hand on my forearm gently. Forcing myself to look away, I tried taking deep breaths. I wasn’t ready to face him, not at all. I thought I was but my reactions clearly stated the contrary. I wasn't ready to find myself face to face with Oscar Kinkade.

 

“Jude?” I heard my friend's soft voice, “Are you gonna be alright, honey?”

As stupid as it might sound I liked his use of terms of endearments, it made me feel warm and suddenly it was like I was back in Arizona with my mom.

“Breathe, Darling. It'll be fine, you're strong and fucking talented let's show him and them all what you're made of. I need my team captain to burn this floor with his MJ moves.”

Breathing in and out a few times I felt my heartbeats decrease as I started to calm down gradually, to a state of confidence and determination I really needed for this long day.

* * *

 

 

“Alright, boys, now that all of you are here and ready let me introduce you to your fellow Devils Girls. That's if you get selected today, of course.” Sloane said, standing in front of our group. I saw most of the guys with us look at the dancers and clearly drool due to the exposure of feminine flesh. I heard Cameron sigh next to me and saw him roll his eyes when I turned to look at him. I had trouble not laughing at his obvious lack of interest for the female body.

“Wolves.” I heard him whisper as he looked at the other contestants next to us. “I think someone should go fetch some mops cause the parquet will end up slippery with all that drool.”

Hiding behind my hand, I couldn't help giggle this time. Damn, I liked that guy. How could such a small body hold so much wit and sarcasm I wondered, but I really liked his spirit. Oh and if you're asking Cameron is small in comparison to me, it's true I'm very tall but he really is small. He must be around five foot eight inches tall, I'm six foot two. So yes, Cameron is small. I think it makes an interesting difference between us, and an interesting one when we're dancing side by side. I could easily do portés with him. I think I'll talk to him about how we should try that once it'd be fun and I'm sure he would be up for it.

 

Sloane's voice brought me back to the present when she said:

 

“There's one more surprise for you today, gentlemen. Last week we had open auditions for the Devil Girls like always. Sadly, two of our regular dancers had to leave us due to health issues, so we called our five best contestants that didn't make it through the final round of selections. They'll be dancing with you today, only two of them will be staying with us. But first it's time to narrow your number down, boys. Get in place, you'll be dancing the choreography Ahsha taught you on Monday but with the Devil Girls this time. Give me your best cause ten of you will be eliminated after this dance.”

I met Cameron' eyes and saw he was suddenly stressing over the outcome of this dance. Weirdly, I felt confident for the both of us, we knew this dance and had had time to rehearse it before anyone else got here. I nodded to him that it'd be fine and he smiled back. We bumped fist and took our place in the first row, Ahsha, Kyle and another girl joining us in the line. I think it was Jelena Howard, the former Devil Girls captain but I couldn't be a hundred percent sure.

 

Once everyone was in place Ahsha started counting the steps, so we performed the dance once without music. And even if I was concentrating seriously on my steps I still could feel the gazes of all the people here watching us dance and compete against each other. I don't know why, and I wouldn't have been able to tell if I was right or not, as I was keeping my eyes focus on my steps and the dancers in my line, but I was almost certain it was his gaze I could feel on me. G or should I call him Zero? After all it was the name he was going by in this Arena.

It's true we barely knew each other. It's true we'd only spoken twice together and it was also true I was convinced he was straight but deep down in my guts, I knew. I knew the chill I was feeling over my skin every now and then was because he was looking my way and it was hard staying focus when my instincts were screaming at me to look back his way. I have no clue how I managed not to and kept my head in the game, but I did. This was too important for me to mess it up because of some guy.

 

“Alright everyone, from the top and with the music this time.” Ahsha told us once we were done dancing with no music.

 

I saw Sloane gesture with her right hand then the music came out loud in the court-room. I felt my body electrified and my limbs react to the sound like every time I danced. The fact I liked this song they'd chosen to have us dance with was a plus in my opinion, it helped feeling more at ease, which after a quick glance at the other guys, some clearly weren't feeling that way. Meeting Cameron's eyes I could tell my friend was in the same head space as I was and silently we agreed to let ourselves go and just feel the rhythm and sounds vibrate through our bodies and movements. It was different dancing with the girls, it brought something else to the dance and our number being almost doubled must have made it a fun show to watch.

Five minutes later or so we were done with the choreography. The girls went back to their seats on one side of the court and us, the boys, on the other like Sloane asked us to do.

 

“Now, the five girls auditioning for the Devil Girls, will go one on one against each other so we can make our choice, then you boys we'll be up next in the same battle.”

As she said that, five girls came into the room, clad in their dancing gears and clearly stressing as much as we were. I felt Cameron next to me bump my shoulder and point to one of the five girls.

 

“Oooh I like her. I love her hair. So cute.”

 

Yes, it confirmed what I'd already figured about my friend, he loved vivid colors. But I had to give it to him that girl was really cute and wearing her hair color like she was born with it. And the pink, magenta, purple and small accents of periwinkle blue complimented her complexion beautifully. Judging by the caramel color of her skin she was biracial, her curls suggesting of African origins but then her eyes were the most stunning and made you wondered what ethnicities really were running in her blood. I'd never seen a biracial person with eyes that icy and blue before. Jelena Howard had greens but it was quite common with some African American people, it often indicated that they're ancestors might be from the Pacific islands. This girl with her blue eyes was nothing but common. I liked her on the spot, don't ask me why. She also reminded me of someone in a weird way but I just couldn't put my finger on who.

She might have seen Cameron and I looking at her cause the next thing we knew she was asking if it was okay for her to sit next to us. Cameron nodding enthusiastically, I had to smile when I heard him tell her:

 

“Sweetie, I'm in _LOVE_ with your hair.”

“Thank you,” the girl laughed softly apparently amused by my friend's mannerisms. “And I love your t-shirt, I want one.”

No doubt those two were gonna be besties by the end of the week, I could feel it especially if Cameron told her his name in the next ten seconds.

“You like comics? I'm Cameron, by the way and this is Jude.”

“Hi.” I greeted her, rolling my eyes to Cameron. I knew he was gonna take the opportunity, he was just that open and friendly. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too, guys. And I'm Violet.”

We smiled at each other, then we heard Sloane called the first two girls to dance against each other.

“Harmony and Jessica, you're up, girls.”

Guys whistled around us, even within the players. I felt uncomfortable all of a sudden and I had the pressing urge of turning around to see if Zero had been one of them whistling. I met Cameron's soft smile and knew he probably was feeling the same way. I was also sure he was totally aware of the battle I was leading against myself to not look over at him. I felt his hand brush my leg in support and it made me feel a bit better. I focused back on the two girls dancing and I came to the conclusion that yes they were both sexy and good dancers but judging by the Devil Girls level I really didn't think they would make it.

“Amy and Brittany.”

Those two were more serious contestants but still something was missing, I caught Violet focused expression and wondered what kind of dancer she was.

“Finally, Violet. You're going up against Kyle.” They were making her dance against a Devil Girl, that was gonna be interesting.

 

Violet went there with a big smile, but I could see she was stressed even if she looked to be very determined to win this battle and get one of the two spots available today. Kyle was a very good dancer and performer but Violet was something else.

You know there are dancers you just cannot not see. They get up there, start to dance and you just can't look away, your eyes are glued to their every moves. That's what was happening with Violet. She was so full of talent she was better than almost all the girls present here today, even Jelena and Ahsha, in my opinion. But she was very tall and I could see where that might have been a handicap for her as a professional dancer. Tall women had it more difficult than petite ones as most of the time they were too tall and then maybe too heavy to dance with a partner. That must have been something Violet encountered as a dancer. But even still it didn't take away the fact she was the most talented here.

 

“Damn,” I heard Cameron curse next to me. “She's even more talented than Jelena and Ahsha themselves. It's probably why she wasn't selected at first. Too much of a menace. Jelena Howard is known to hate competition.”

“I don't know about Jelena, but I agree with you.” I whispered back to him, eyes still locked on Violet.

“Honestly, she's just as talented as you, Jude. They're nuts if they don't choose you both.”

“And you.” I told him, I wasn't gonna let him think he wasn't talented enough to be selected as well. Cameron was really one of the best here, problem is he seemed to think otherwise. I wondered if all this time in Los Angeles only getting negative critiques each time he auditioned had succeeded in making him doubt his talent. If so and if we were both selected this afternoon I would make sure he found his trust back. I'd make sure to make him see how excellent a dancer he was.

Violet made a complicated figure that ended with her winning the battle against Kyle. On impulse I started applauding her, Cameron joining my lead. She smiled at us and came back to sit with us.

“Thanks, guys.”

“Girl, you were on fire.” Cameron exclaimed, giving her a quick hug. Don't judge he's friendly and a very tactile person. Violet blushed. It made me smile gently.

 

“Okay everyone, take five then boys, it's your turn.”

* * *

 

 

During the guys one on one battle I find myself competing against a guy named Thomas. At first glance when we were both called, I saw in his eyes he would be a dangerous opponent to win Captain against. But I kept my head cold the entire time and put him to shame with some of my best and still secret moves. The enthusiastic and loud cheering of both Cameron and Violet brought me back down to earth.

I was so focused, so deeply concentrating on this battle I'd just completely forgot where we were and who was here watching us go at it. Standing back up from where I made a very long slide on the parquet floor towards Thomas and by that gesture throwing him completely off his game, I turned my head towards the jury table. Most of them had indifferent expressions on their face but I could see Marcus, Pete, Sloane and even Oscar -if the way he was squinting his eyes in my direction was anything to go by- all seemed pleased or impressed by my performance. I didn't know exactly but something in my guts told me I'd nailed this one.

 

“DUDE! You were awesome! You nailed this, darling. Thomas’ expression when he understood he didn't stand a chance was priceless. I kinda wanted to see more of you two battling, the only thing missing was popcorn.”

“Come on, Cam...” I said a bit shy all of a sudden. Mainly because I'd just caught Zero looking at me and it made my knees weak.  _ **Fuck!**_ Stop this now, Jude.

“I agree with Cameron, you crazy talented, Jude. I wish the three of us get selected cause I wanna dance with you, guys.” Violet cut in, supporting Cameron. It made me smile, a few more hours and they would indeed be besties. “Cam, you so need to teach me that thing you did with your shoulders.”

“Okay, if you teach me that crazy sway you do with your hips. I just can’t get mine to sway that much.”

“Deal.” See. Besties!

 

“Gentlemen, we’re passing this sheet round you all so please write your name on it if you wanna get Captain of the Devil Boys.”

 

I watched Sloane hand the sheet to a guy I didn't remember the name of and watch it pass from hands to hands. Not many of the guys seemed interested as they didn't write they're name on it but I wasn't surprised at all to see Thomas write his name while throwing a glare at me. If he wanted to play that way he would quickly find I could play that game too and I was pretty good at it.

When the sheet came my way -finally- I wrote down my name in big capital letters making sure it was the one standing out the most, then I was taken aback to see Cameron grab the paper from my hands and write down on it as well, was it that he wanted Captain as well? I was about to say something when he gave the sheet back to me and my eyes fell to it automatically. A smile escaped me when I saw it was my name Cameron had written and not his. How ridiculously sweet was that guy?

 

“Good, now that this part's done, you're all free to go on your lunch break. We'll see everyone back here at two to deliver the selected boys and girls.”

 

“Great. I'm starving, let's go eat sushi.”

“I love sushi.” Violet exclaimed grabbing on Cam's arm.

“There's a place not far from the Arena. What do say Jude? You wanna come with us or you prefer staying here?”

“Let's go, I honestly could use the two hours to breathe and clear my head.” I told them, my eyes going quickly to Oscar. Did he already see what my last name was? Or was he too damn busy on his phone to care. Either way, I needed a well-deserved break.

* * *

 

 

When we were back from lunch, everyone met in the court room again. The level of anxiety coming from the contestants was almost suffocating. Cameron and Violet stayed close to me, the three of us waiting impatiently to hear the jury's choice. I tried keeping still, tried not to let anything show how much these results meant to me and how anxious I was to hear them, but my stomach was too knotted for me to keep still.

Like always, when I'm stressed to the point of anxiety, I started to bite in my lower lip to the point of almost biting it open. It wasn't just the results that had me biting on my lip, Cameron twitching every two seconds and Violet slightly bouncing on the ball of her feet next to me, how public this announcement was and how some Devil Girls and players were clearly enjoying the show of watching us all, contestants, in this state of nerves, played a great part in my anxiety.

 

Finally, Sloane came back into the court room alongside Marcus and Oscar Kinkade.

 

“Hello again everyone, and sorry to have you wait that long. I have to say the jury and myself had a hard time agreeing on everyone's choices to make up this new team.” Sloane said standing up before our little crowd of dancers, iPad in hand, and the list of the chosen ones in front of her eyes. “As I know exactly what you're going through right now, having been at your place myself centuries ago, I won't make you wait any longer.” She then added, her fingers going over her iPad quickly:

 

“Okay, I'll start with the two girls we decided to keep after today's audition. Ladies, please step forward.”

 

I looked anxiously as Violet took a few steps forward with the other three girls, I felt Cameron grab on my arm tightly apparently as nervous as I am for our new friend. I can't help but reflect on how crazy this bond between us three had knotted itself over the course of only a couple of hours. To the point I now can't see myself being in this team without Cameron _and_ without Violet.

 

“Amy and Violet,” Sloane said sounding very enigmatic, “you're both now Devil Girls. Congratulations.”

A second of silence flew by before Violet seemed to registered what Sloane had just said, when her brain finally made the connection she started jumping happily where she was standing, hands covering her mouth in a vain attempt to muffle her screams of joy. Next thing, she was running towards us, after Sloane gave her her brand new uniform. Cameron and I barely had time to wrap our arms around her as she was still jumping excitedly.

Sloane let Violet and Amy calm down by telling the girls who hadn't made it that she'd be happy to see them try again next year. I felt bad for them, it was hard to watch them leave the court room looking so crestfallen. That's when I caught Marcus discreet smile behind Sloane, I don't know why his smile sent a shiver running down my spine but I tried not to give it any thoughts and stayed focused on only Sloane as she seemed now to have opened the list of names of who would make the Devil Boys on her iPad:

 

“Alright, now to you gentlemen. Please step forward.”

We did and stopped standing in front of her where the girls had previously been standing. My insides were killing me, twisting painfully with the stress and apprehension of knowing the results. Unconsciously I felt myself search for Cameron's hand and found it quickly as he apparently had been searching for mine as well. Entwining our fingers together, his smaller ones barely covering mine, I held on as tightly as I could to him. I felt him squeeze back just as strongly and knew he was in the same state as I was.

“I will call your name if you were chosen. When I'll be done I'll call for your new Captain. Let's begin.”

I held my breath and heard the intake of Cameron's next to me as Sloane started calling out names:

 

“Zachary. Tyler. Drake. Liam. Jackson. Manuel. Alexander. James. Cameron and Jude. After going through the jury's votes for the Devil Boys, the dancer we've chosen to be your new Captain is..." Sloane paused for a second, making the suspense last a bit longer. “Jude!”

 

I was too stunned to realize what had just happened all I know is I suddenly felt a body collide with mine on my left, Cameron's judging by his joyful shout and then another one crashed with my back and I registered it was Violet when I smelled the coconut and Vanilla of her shampoo and perfume.

“We made it, we made it.” I heard them sing song next to me, my ears buzzing with the screams of joy surrounding me, the happy commotion my friends were making and somehow a start of applause coming from the jury and players in front of us. I looked up and met a set of icy blue eyes and I felt myself shiver when I saw his bright smile. A smile that was only directed to me. Shit, I was so badly gone for him. I couldn't believe anything that was happening was real, it all seemed so surreal and yet there was no denying everything was indeed very real.

 

“Congratulations, boys, you are now our new dance team... The Devil Boys.” Sloane said proudly joining in the applause.

 

I met Cameron's and Violet's gazes and couldn't help myself smiling now that I was finally able to react and move after the slight shock I'd felt. One after the other I wrapped my arms around them and lifted them from the ground, swirling on my feet with their smaller body. I heard them laugh with me and sing song “ _**we made it”** _. Once I put Violet back down I saw Marcus coming towards me and extend his hand in my direction. Taken aback a second I looked at his hand not knowing what to do or what to make of the gesture, he was so enigmatic and double sided I had trouble telling what was really his game.

 

“Congratulations, Jude. I'm looking forward to see what you'll make of this new team as our brand new Captain.”

 

I felt a nudge on my side and that's what made me move and shake his hand. I didn't made a big deal of the lingering caress of his thumb on my skin. I was too happy and excited to read anything in that gesture really. I was also too captivated by a certain blond player coming my way with a knowing smile. Next thing I know he'd shook my hand as well and told me before, joining the other players for I don't know what:

 

“Congratulations, Jude. I'll see you later.”

“Thank you.” I replied happy, feeling my cheeks burn. My blush brightening once I saw Cameron and Violet giving me _The look_. “Oh shush you two.” I told them making them laugh at my expense.

 

One thing was certain, my life just turned out to be very interesting, I told myself watching discreetly Zero's retreating number. Yeah, very interesting, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you to all of you for the kind words and thoughts while I was injured. It meant a lot. Really thank you for the support it warmed my heart so much you have no idea.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **I hope you guys enjoyed your read. Leave me a comment to let me know. xoxo. Sin, see y'all next chapter.**  
>  ** _Places you can find me:_**  
>  **My tumblr** : [theshiwolf](http://theshiwolf.tumblr.com/)  
>  **My Twitter** : [TheShiWolf](http://twitter.com/Shinhia304)  
>  **My Instagram** : [theshiwolf.](https://www.instagram.com/theshiwolf/)  
>  **My Snapchat: theshiwolf.**


End file.
